The secret no one should have discovered
by MalfoysGal
Summary: If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees."    Kahlil Gibran


Prologue

The wind swept back the young girls hair. A girl no older than 16 stood tall next to a woman who looked not a day over 25. The two resembled each other both tall, with olive skin, and long brown curly hair. The girl with black eyes with purple specks in them had a scowl on her beautiful face as she looked down at what she saw.

They starred down at a young boy, with messy hair and bright green eyes, who seemed to be escaping death once again. A man with curly shoulder length brown hair placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? You told me he would be dead this time!" the girl demanded in perfect Greek. "My dear, the boy has just lost the only family member, he had left. Let him suffer from this for a while." He replied also in perfect Greek. "The boy is stupid to believe that that man was Sirius Black!"

"He grew up not knowing who he was!" The man argued back. The girl was silent as she watched the many reporters and photographers flood into the once beautiful Ministry of Magic. "I see why he is called the boy who lived," he hissed watching the girl's furry turn into confusion. "The Furies are to busy cutting the strings of the mortals who are being killed by Voldemort," the older woman said joining the argument.

"How would you know! Your to busy making people fall in love!" the girl argued stepping away from the woman. "It's easy to see! Many people are dieing! This is a war; love is the only thing that is keeping these people together! That boy could end this war, and stitch up the wounds instead of making them deeper!" The woman yelled pointing at the boy that was now bombarded by reporters.

"HARRY POTTER CAN NOT END THIS WAR! HE IS A MERE BOY WITH THE POWER OF AN AVERAGE 5TH YEAR!" The girl yelled as she stormed away from the man and woman.

Little did she know that the boy who lived heard her screaming. He looked up in time to see this mystery girl leave the Ministry. And right then and there Harry Potter was star struck. He must know who that mystery girl was…. Even if it killed him.

"What do we do? She's just like her father," The woman sighed speaking in perfect English. "Should we tell her?" the man asked replied also in perfect English. The woman shook her head, causing her curls to go everywhere, "Not even Sirius knows who her father is." The man raised an eyebrow. "Only the gods know, Hades. Not even the father knows about her, and that's how it'll stay." The woman demanded.

"So the infamous Tom Riddle, doesn't even know about his own daughter?" Hades asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather the whole world know about her than him," the woman said stubbornly. "Aclysis has a right to know! She can't live her life using the last name Black, like it's her father!" Hades protested. Little did the two people know that Theodore Nott lay wounded, under a curtain. Nott's face lifted at the thought of telling the Dark Lord about him having a daughter. The rewards he would receive!

"I believe we should go. Aclysis is probably with Persephone at your kingdom," the woman said. "I shall tell her about the decision to send her to Hogwarts to finish her last 2 years of schooling." Hades nodded and disappeared along with the woman. But Nott was already gone; he had apperated right after his discovery.

Many miles away from the Ministry, Nott limped his way up a hill to an old home. The cold, dark placed scared Nott, and he longed to be anywhere but there. Even the god-awful school of Hogwarts, where he had completed his final year last year. He knocked on the door not daring to burst into the home. The door creaked open and Nott walked in. a quivering house elf walked up to Nott.

"May Giggles help you, Sir?" "Take me to the Dark Lord," Nott said harshly to the barbaric thing. "Of Course, Sir," The elf curtsied and quickly walked off motioning for Nott to follow. The elf knocked on the door to the dining room, and a voice signaled for the elf to open.

"M-Master?" the elf stammered.

"WHAT, YOU BLASTED ELF! I AM IN A MEETING!" The man at the head demanded, not happy with the elf.

"Theodore Nott has returned." The elf squeaked and allowed Nott to enter the dining room. Every seat was taken, as the Inner Circle of Death Eaters was present for the meeting. "Yes, Nott!" the man at the head demanded. Nott lowered himself into a low bow to show respect to his lord. "My Lord, I come with information." He said surprised at how strong his voice sounded. "Well!" the Dark Lord demanded becoming impatient.

"My Lord, you have a daughter." He said simply. "Why do you say such a thing, Nott!" the Dark Lord demanded. "I over heard a conversation. I will show you the memory, my Lord." Nott replied looking everywhere but at his Lord's direction. "Then show me," the dark lord said simply raising from his seat at the head. Everyone stayed glued to their seat afraid to stand.

The dark lord conjured a Pensive and Nott placed his wand to his head. A long silvery string was hooked to the end of his wand and placed it in the bowl. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named placed his snake like face into the bowl. Every living soul in the room held their breath, waiting for the Dark Lord to raise his head.

10 long minutes later, he raised his head with a spine-chilling smile on his face. "Draco, come here." He demanded. From the center of the table, a young handsome man stood up. His white/blonde hair was gelled back from his pale face. His hard gray eyes showed fear to the man standing in front of him. "Y-yes my Lord?" the young man stuttered. "I have another task for you," he said coldly. The boy walked up to his lord and bowed at his feet. "Anything my lord." And with that, Draco Malfoy learned of his task for his upcoming year at Hogwarts.


End file.
